


Probably a dog

by FhimeChan



Series: The Yellow Portal [1]
Category: Clash of the Titans (2010), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First fanfiction ever! Be kind!, Hanbal the scorpion, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, ProbablyDogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/pseuds/FhimeChan
Summary: Will has a remarkably ugly new dog. A pet that came directly out of a portal in the ceiling. It has a sting, but Will is not concerned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever :D  
> I really wanted to do something for the amazing Hannibal fandom and in the end [this post](http://he-s-dead-jim.tumblr.com/post/158186250177) did the trick.  
> Kindly beta'ed by [Cinnamaldeide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/), who also gave me the initial push to write. Thanks so much!

_ I’m Will Graham, it’s 1 o’clock in the morning, this is my house, I’m in the bed alone because Molly went to her parents with Wally and there is a fucking luminescent circle over my bed. _

Hannibal was watching Will from the other side of the circle. Except, Will thought as he squinted trying to get used to the light, Hannibal would be caught dead before being seen with long and unruly hair. And what was with the braid? …well thinking about it that was fancy enough for Hannibal’s taste.

At that point Will decided that it was all a dream, rolled on the other side and went back to sleep.

His fogged mind resolved to ignore also the weight that Will’s feet perceived when the light went away. His brain had long since declared itself on vacation from crimes and manipulations under encephalitis, especially when it was trying to sleep, and it had no intention to witness paranormal events at the wee hours of the day.

-

The morning after, there was another dog. Well that would not be so strange, Will considered. Sometimes he just forgot that he took home another stray, after all. However usually the dog did not come with his own set of food bowls and claws mitten, that were ordinately sitting beside of the bed. And maybe a pet shouldn’t have a sting.

“What is that” asked Molly absently, when a hour later she came home and found her husband still in the bed staring at the dog. It was phrased more like a resigned plea than a real enquiry, living with Will Graham meant living with strange creatures after all.

“Probably a dog” answered the man, and after a moment of hesitation, he extended the hand towards it. The remarkably ugly dog sniffed accurately his fingers in a vaguely familiar way, taking his time to savour each single nail, and then went directly to Will’s lap as if it was his rightful place. Looking at the strange dangerous creature napping over his leg, Will felt that it was.

-

During the following days, he discovered that the scorp… dog was not so troublesome as anticipated. The new pet was friendly with the other dogs, and no wild animal dared to enter Will’s property anymore. Actually, no human being could pass the gate devoid of fear, which he considered a great improvement. Yes, the dog would point his sting towards Molly as soon as she entered a room, but it was sufficient to pick him up and he would start purring in Will’s ear and sniffing him. As for sleeping, everything was good as long as the man and the creature were touching somewhere. The third night Molly was laying on the bed and lazily making out with her husband while she suddenly retracted her hand from his chest, hissing in pain. At that point, she exploded “NO WILL, you CANNOT keep him under your shirt!” and after a violent row a blanket was reluctantly spread near Will’s feet and the sc… dog was lovingly put over it. He was a good pet after all.

The real problem was trying to find out the appropriate diet for the dog, who Will had started to refer to as Hanbal. It was a traditional Egyptian name, it was appropriate for a sc… dog after all, he tried to explain to his very annoyed wife. But she didn’t get the poetry of the desert, so the name was set aside. Or at least no more spoken out loudly. Will vented the irritation brought by the row cooking. But even using fresh meat and the best vegetables available at the town’s market, Hanbal refused to eat. Well, at least the other dogs had a marvelous week. And thanks God scorpions could stay without food for months.

However after a couple of week of fasting Will started to worry, so every edible thing that entered the house found his way inside of Hanbal’s fancy set of bowls. After another week he found his pet in the woods happily munching another scorpion.

That day Will refused to eat and spent his time gazing out of the window and clutching at his stomach. The problem was solved by a lucky chance the next day, when some prawns fell on the floor while Molly was cooking and a new and more respectable diet for Hanbal was found.

The accident however did leave its scars, and Will spent the following weeks speaking even less than usual. The only thing that gave him some peace was wondering in the wood and fishing, alone with Hannibal… Hanbal. Often he found himself absentmindedly petting the scorpion, just to retract the hand as if it burned, but he could not force himself to find someone else to take care of the pet. Hanbal, for his part, had never left Will’s side once. 

So it was a big shock when a day returning home he realized that the creature wasn’t here. He wasn’t near the house. He wasn’t in the path that Will just went through.

Growing gradually anxious, Will started to walk across the trees towards the river. He remembered to have put the mittens on Hannibal on the shore before gathering his things and heading home. He sprinted in that direction. He had already lost Hannibal once…

Sorrowful memories fought their way back to Will’s mind, memories that he desperately tried to suppress for so long and that still came back. He had lied to himself since the first time that the scorpion had smelled him with too intelligent eyes, and then he had lied again and again when he had kept near a dangerous creature pretending it was a  _ pet _ . Still, even if he had known all along what keeping the scorpion would have meant, he simply hadn’t had the heart to push away that last, precious link binding him to Hannibal. The same link that would be reaped soon, if he couldn’t move fast enough.

Hope started to flow through Will, as he spotted the river, because maybe, just maybe, everything would be alright again… But then he saw a familiar circle of light, and all the breath was forced out of him and his mind froze. A familiar face was looking at him from the other side of the circle. He tried to call, but he was out of breath and still running and the light was too far away. Too late, it was really too late and a maniacal laugh got stuck in his throat and threatened to choke him. It was ironic that after all that days of lying to himself he had accepted his desire to stay with Hannibal just to see it broken again.

Even if the light had almost faded and the image was blurry, the man seemed to sense the desperation of Will, because he smiled sadly and waved goodbye. Finally reaching the river, Will had just the time to get the last word that the man mouthed. 

Where the circle had been, there was a dark feather. The same color that Will had seen countless times in his dreams while his mind was on fire. The stag’s feather. In that moment, Will knew.

Soon he would see Hannibal again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you had fun!


End file.
